


Follow the White Rabbit

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: The Boredom Chronicles [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Post-Season/Series 06, Pregnancy, Sanctum (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: Life in Sanctum has been growing and so has the Blake-Griffin family. However, there is still an empty space that Clarke and Bellamy have been waiting to fillSequel toThrough the Looking Glassand prompt by TraesaLally: Bellarke keeps having kids to see if any of them will look like Clarke but they all look like Bellamy. Canon verse full of fluff and married life please.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: The Boredom Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292711
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Follow the White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day Y’all
> 
> This is a sequel so please read the first part to understand this fic! Also this fic diverges from canon at around Season 6 Episode 6 because everything was speculation when I wrote the first part XD. To keep it simple, the Primes were overthrown somewhat peacefully, Madi was able to suppress Sheidheda, and Abby is still alive so all is good with the world.
> 
> Also I hope I did justice to the prompt even if I took some creative liberty with it!

Elysium was like the second sun; small yet equally as vital as its larger counterpart. A new colony working in tandem with Sanctum City to ensure the survival of mankind. A work in progress, seven years in the making but it was home. Their home.

A home that Bellamy had been longing to return to after a week-long expedition. In the distance, he sees the outlines of houses and chimney smoke trailing up to the sky. He blares his horn to notify the gatekeepers to disable the shield. As the scavenging party rides their motorcycles onto the main plaza, they are greeted by the cheers and claps of their friends and family.

While he helps unload supplies someone calls out, “Bellamy!” He turns around to see Madi striding toward him before embracing him in a hug.

“Hey, kiddo,” he laughs, hugging her back. At this point, the pet name is just a term of endearment considering she’s almost as tall as him now.

“What happened? I thought you were all coming back tomorrow?”

“That was the plan but the winds were picking up near Oprial Canyon so we called it quits before we got caught in a temporal storm.” He rummages through his knapsack and tosses her a jar. “Still, I’d say it was a productive run.”

Madi shakes it to see turquoise larvae crawling around in a mound of dirt. “Nice! Jackson and Abby will be glad to have these for the clinic,” she concludes, carefully placing it into one of the crates.

“So, tell me, what’s happened while I was gone?” he asks while he unloads more items.

“Things are going smoothly. We started preparing the ration satchels for the eclipse and got the transport schedule worked out.” She may not be the sole leader of Elysium but Madi is one of the council members which his always a point of pride for both Bellamy and Clarke.

“That’s good to know, Madi, but I was wondering more about Clarke and the kids,” he chuckles.

“Right, sorry, priorities. They’re at the house. They’re all good but I’m sure they’ll be better once you surprise them,” she informs cheerfully.

“ _Heda_ , the next training session is about to start! We need you at the school,” Gaia requests.

“Be right there!” She turns back to Bellamy. “Gotta go but I’ll see you later for dinner.” She gives him a high-five before jogging towards Gaia.

As he looks back to the rest of the group, he sees their families coming to greet them as well. Which only makes him want to go see his own family that much more.

-

The walk to his house is some distance from town; a cottage built on a clearing surrounded by magnificent trees and peculiar wildflowers. Close enough to be near their people but far enough for it to be a space of their own. As he approaches, he can hear cheerful giggles and squeaky banter.

“Tag, you’re it!”

“Nuh-uh! You only touched my sweater!”

“That’s not fair, Aura!”

“Yeah-huh, it is! So you better catch me this time,” she laughs.

Bellamy smiles happily as he hears the crunching of leaves come closer to him. A little girl is the first to appear, her ebony tresses flowing as she dashes from behind the house. She comes to a halt as her hazel eyes widen at the sight of Bellamy standing there and she beams brightly.

Before she can say anything, a little boy with dark, shaggy hair comes behind her and pats her shoulder, “You’re it!” Soon his blue eyes fall onto his father and he’s about to scream in excitement but Bellamy puts his finger up to his smiling lips.

He kneels down with open arms and the children rush to hug him nearly knocking him over with their combined force. He gently hushes their bubbly laughs and whispers, “Hi, munchkins. Where’s Mom at?”

His son cups his ear and whispers secretively, “She’s with the flowers.”

“Then why don’t we go surprise her,” he suggests quietly. Both children nod at the idea.

“Julius! Aurelia! I told you to stay close,” Clarke calls.

“Coming, Momma,” Aurelia, their eldest, yells.

Bellamy stands up, picking up Julius and taking Aurelia by the hand. As they make their way towards the patio, he spots their youngest, Selene, sitting on the porch clumsily rubbing crayons on a piece of paper. Nearby, Clarke is pouring water over her red _tallera_ bud and although they’ve been married for five years now and she still takes his breath away every time. Her golden hair falling past her waist glows in the sunlight, her crystal eyes sparkling with content, and her melodic voice wispily flowing as she hums.

“Daddy,” Selene chirps, brown eyes looking up from her artwork.

Clarke turns to her toddler and gives her a faint smile. “I know, I miss Daddy too.”

“Daddy,” she repeats, this time pointing a pale, stubby finger out.

Clarke quirks an eyebrow at her and follows what she is pointing at. Her eyes widen as she sees Bellamy standing there holding her other two children. “Hey, Princess… I’m home.”

“Surprise,” Julius announces as Bellamy puts him down on the ground.

“Did we get you, Momma?”

Clarke joyfully beams, “Yes, you guys did.” She picks up Selene before ambling toward them and embracing her husband. “Welcome home.” She pulls away slightly to gaze at his perfect face.

Bellamy places a kiss on Clarke’s lips and Selene’s forehead, smiling happily at them. His hand roams down to the swell of his wife’s pregnant belly, lovingly caressing circles on it. “ _Yu laik ai hodnes..._ ” You are my love.

She reaches her hand up to cup his jaw, gently stroking his beard. “ _En yu laik ain_ …” And you are mine.

Ever since Josephine, that’s been a ritual between Clarke and Bellamy whenever they are separated from each other. A way to remind themselves that it’s really them and only them.

Julius and Aurelia join in the group hug by wrapping their arm around their parents’ legs. Bellamy giggles, “Alright, alright. Come on, munchkins. Let’s go inside so that I can show you guys your souvenirs.”

The children cheer happily as they zoom into the house through the backdoor, Bellamy and Clarke following suit hand-in-hand.

Inside, Bellamy presents each of his children with a gift: a titanium quartz shard for Aurelia, a translucent, spiral seashell for Julius and some tasty berries for Selene. While they’re children gawked at their presents, Bellamy pulled out another jar and handed it to Clarke. “Sorry, I didn’t add a bow or anything,” he jokes

Clarke chuckles lightly as she observes the contents. Inside were a couple dozen iridescent scales that shifted from purple to green as she tilted the glassware. “They’re beautiful. What animal are they from?”

“Gabriel said they’re from a Gorn,” he explains. It’s supposed to only come out of hibernation every hundred years and they only shed their scales during that time. So… you could say they’re for good luck.”

She smiles gratefully and gives him a soft kiss. “Thank you... I love them and I have the perfect idea for them.”

-

Clarke adjusts her finished project and steps back to examine it. As the mobile idly spins, the scales glisten and cast a stunning pattern of light onto the empty crib. Bellamy comes from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder to admire her handiwork. “Do you think he’ll like it?” she asks.

He reassuringly rests his hands on her swollen tummy. “I’m sure he’ll love it, Princess...” He gingerly kisses her neck and she places her hands over his. As they sway together, Bellamy hears a quivering sigh escape his wife’s lips. “Clarke?” He turns his head to see a tear roll down her cheek.

She quickly wipes it away and lets out a breathy laugh. “Sorry. The pregnancy hormones are getting to me,” she excuses.

He steps forward so that he’s facing her directly. “Are you sure?” Bellamy asks cautiously. “You can tell me if something is wrong.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a strained smile. “I’m fine,” she tries to assure. “Although, I could use a foot massage before bed. My ankles have been swelling like crazy lately.”

Bellamy knows that’s not what’s bothering her but he decides not to push her. He kisses her forehead and acquiesces, “Sure thing.” He lets her get comfortable on the bed before taking one of her tired feet into his broad hands.

Ever since they started having children four years ago, Clarke has always gotten more emotional during her pregnancies but Bellamy knows it isn’t the hormones. He knows it is because she is still waiting for him… August. He knows she is waiting for those golden curls and rosy cheeks that she had dreamed about. Bellamy also knows she loves each of their children with all her heart but every pregnancy makes that pain resurface again. However, with that pain came the excitement that it could be him so she hasn’t given up trying…

-

Clarke helps Julius put on his backpack while Bellamy helps Aurelia find a good storybook for the trip. The eclipse was in two days and they were getting ready to take their scheduled transport back to Eligius IV to wait it out. Getting ready for it has always been hectic for them, but this year has been especially tough since they have to deal with three children and a very pregnant Clarke.

As Bellamy comes to the living room holding Selene and Aurelia trailing behind, he sees Clarke struggling to get up from her seat due to her heavy belly. He’s had reservations about letting his wife make the trip when she was so far along but knows that’d she’d rather spend it in space than back at Ryker’s bunker.

Clarke notices him staring at her with concern and she gives him a small reassuring smile as he approaches her. “Don’t worry, hun. This isn’t my first pregnancy in space remember,” she reminds, scruffing Selene’s brunette hair.

He gently brushes his fingers along her braid. “I know but that was when you were three months away not two weeks,” he voices mildly.

She gives his hand a brisk squeeze. “We’ll be fine.” Clarke grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulders. “Alright, troop, it’s time to get going,” she instructs her children. Aurelia takes her father’s free hand while Julius takes his mother’s as they exit their home to seek refuge.

-

In the captain’s deck on Eligius IV, Bellamy tucks his children into their respective cots, placing a kiss to each of their sleepy heads before he leaves them in Madi’s care along with the other kids. Close by he heads to the captain’s quarter where Clarke is mindlessly rubbing her belly as she rests on the pull-out couch that was centuries old but still reasonably more comfortable than any cot.

She looks up sleepily once she notices Bellamy at the doorway. “Kids go down already?”

“Yep. Not without insisting on another story but they’re out like light bulbs now.”

“Good—“ Clarke’s face twists a little in discomfort.

“What, what’s wrong?” he asks worriedly, quickly coming to her side.

She forces a dismissive smile as she rubs his bicep. “Nothing, Bell. Braxton Hicks is all,” she explains to calm her husband. “Come on. Let’s go to sleep… We’ve all had a long day.”

Unfortunately, for the pair, the day was far from over.

Bellamy is inherently a light sleeper stemming from his childhood in the Ark where any sound outside could mean potential danger for Octavia and his mother. (The constant dangers of the Ground afterward didn’t help either.) So, when he hears a strained groan next to him, he immediately shoots awake; his groggy vision adjusting on his paling wife.

Clarke turns to him with large, fearful eyes. “Bellamy…” she murmurs, her attention lowering to the white sheets now translucent from the warm gush of amniotic fluid. “…Take me to the infirmary.”

Bellamy did not need to be asked twice.

-

It is growing harder for Clarke to restrain her screams of agony as the contractions become more intense and get closer together. Still, she is comforted by Bellamy gripping her hand through the pain while Abby blots her sweaty forehead with a cool rag.

“You’re doing great, honey,” Abby encourages. “Just a few more centimeters before you’re ready to push.”

Her daughter nods her head in understanding, taking a deep breath as the latest wave finally subsides. As she blinks a few tears away, Clarke’s eyes are met by the cold, steely walls surrounding them. It is then that her mind conjures up the realization that once upon a time Harper and Monty were in the same position as them when they had Jordan. 

Except it wasn’t the same. 

Not by a long shot because they were alone... All of their friends peacefully unaware while they went through the most exciting and terrifying moment of their lives by themselves. And Clarke was here with her husband, her mother, and her children, excitedly waiting to meet their new little brother. 

She had no right to ask for more...

Clarke tiredly turns her head toward her mother and rasps, “Mom... do you think you can give us a minute?”

Abby smiles softly at her as she gently rubs her clammy brow. “Alright... I’ll bring some water and a warming blanket when I get back,” she promises.

Once she exits, Clarke gazes at Bellamy’s tired face with a melancholic expression. 

“What is it, Princess?” he wonders, tucking a drenched curl behind her ear. “Well, aside from munchkin #4 ready to check out early,” he jokes trying to lighten the mood

She manages to smile faintly at him before it fades again. “I need to talk to you about something important... After this baby is born, no matter what happens,” _No matter who he is_ , “I think he should be our last one...”

Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Clarke, what—“

He’s cut off by Clarke gritting through another pulse of sharp pain racking her body. She steadies her haggard breathing as tears roll down her cheek; although Bellamy is sure they’re not all from the physical pain. “Listen...” she sniffs. “I’ve been giving this a lot of thought and I realized that I’ve been selfish, Bellamy.” Her lip trembles as she continues, “You’ve already given me three beautiful children, not to mention the fact that you’ve been a father to Madi too... I can’t ask more from you just because...” She swallows, the words rising up like acrid bile. “Just because of a dream that I’ve been stubbornly holding onto,” Clarke croaks.

Tears are now stinging Bellamy’s eyes too but he pulls his thoughts together as he sandwiches his wife’s trembling hand in between his. “Now you listen, Clarke... You don’t have to feel selfish because I’m more than willing to give you anything you want.” Bellamy reaches a hand out to caress her face. “If you want August back then I’ll give you a dozen more kids until we get him back.” She snivels pitifully as he soothingly presses a kiss to her forehead, salt painting his lips.

They never really talked about August out in the open anymore. Never really mentioned his name… as if it was taboo to do so. However, hearing it come from Bellamy… realizing that he’s been waiting for him too makes Clarke love him a thousand times over. She leans her forehead against his as she whispers, “Thank you, Bellamy… Thank you but…” She pulls away slightly and places her hand on his cheek. “I already have what I want and that’s you, Madi, Aura, Julius, Selene, and…” Clarke takes his hand from his face and places it on her fluttering swell. “Munchkin #4,” she says with a weepy giggle that matches his own. She is suddenly interrupted by another pang that knocks the wind out of her. “Who unfortunately has really bad timing,” she gripes.

The next couple of hours go by in a flurry of contracting muscles, beads of sweat, and gritted expletives. Meanwhile, as their parents work through their mother’s anguish, the Blake children are entertained by the wonderful view on deck as the two suns begin to overlap. However, they weren’t the only things about to sync together. As the two celestial bodies completely line up with each other, indicating the ensuing chaotic shift of the organisms in Sanctum, Clarke lets out a final wail followed by the shrill cry of her son.

Abby beams at her newborn grandchild with teary eyes as she starts wiping him clean. “He’s beautiful, Clarke,” she assures, before handing over the tiny, wriggly body.

Clarke gently places him on her chest softly shushing his tiny whimpers. As she closely examines her new baby, now starting to pink a bit more, her mouth opens in awe. She tenderly strokes his scalp covered in blonde, damp tufts and as he starts to calm, his puffy eyelids flicker open to reveal dark orbs. Her heart feels as if it’s about to burst at the seams, tears pouring down her face as she turns to her proud husband with an elated smile. “Bellamy… it’s him,” she reveals, cuddling him closer. “He’s exactly how I imagined him.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen before he reaches out to rub his son’s back. He grins happily through his blurry eyes similar to the ones curiously staring back at him. “Hi, August… It’s nice to finally meet you,” Bellamy whispers before kissing his plump cheek. He then pecks Clarke on her temple as she continues weeping with joy.

“We’ve been waiting for you, sweetheart…”

-

Julius bounces excitedly as Clarke presents his baby brother, swaddled in a cream, hand-knitted blanket, to the rest of his family. “Hi, Augus’. I hope you can walk fast so we can beat Aura at tag.”

“In your dreams,” Aurelia taunts, tickling underneath August’s chin which causes him to smile, albeit awkwardly.

The only one who is not enthusiastic is Selene, who is pouting with confusion, not understanding the reason as to why this pink blob is getting everyone’s attention.

“You’ll get used to him,” Madi reassures the toddler with a hug.

Clarke smiles up at Bellamy who is also blissfully taking in the wonderful sight before them. She takes his hand and presses her lips on the back of his hand. “You know what, Bellamy… This is better than my dream,” she admits with a bright grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised this sequel months ago but I was going through a rough time with my family when I started writing and couldn’t find the motivation to finish it so I’m sorry about that. However, I recently got a sudden resurgence of kudos/hits on the first part so I thought it was only fair of me to get back on the horse. Thank you for those who are still around for this series!
> 
> \- Ruby ❣️


End file.
